Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) evolved from a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink.
Such LTE may be divided into a frequency division duplex (FDD) type and a time division duplex (TDD) type.
As set forth in 3GPP TS 36.211 V10.4.0, the physical channels in 3GPP LTE may be classified into data channels such as PDSCH (physical downlink shared channel) and PUSCH (physical uplink shared channel) and control channels such as PDCCH (physical downlink control channel), PCFICH (physical control format indicator channel), PHICH (physical hybrid-ARQ indicator channel) and PUCCH (physical uplink control channel).
Meanwhile, in order to process a growing number of data, in a next-generation mobile communication system, a small cell having a small cell coverage radius is anticipated to be added to coverage of an existing cell and process more traffic.
On the other hand, the UE may be dually connected to the macro cell and the small cell.
However, the power control method of the terminal considering the dual connection situation has not yet been researched.